roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Camp
See also Camp Camp Wiki Camp Camp is a 2D animated web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions as part of their Summer of Animation. It was first announced on April 1, 2016 alongside RWBY Chibi and the fourteenth season of Red vs. Blue. The series is written by Jordan Cwierz, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, and Gray Haddock; it is directed by Jordan Cwierz. Synopsis Characters Main Cast *'Max' - Max is a young boy with a strong distrust of Camp Campbell's head counselor David. It is apparent that he was sent to the camp against his will as he attempts time after time to escape the camp. He is voiced by Michael Jones. *'Nikki' - Nikki is a very courageous and wild girl in every sense of the term. Nikki was once a member of the Flower Scouts, a prim and proper camp that, like Camp Campbell, rests on Lake Lilac. She is a member of Camp Campbell's Adventure Camp and is voiced by Elizabeth Maxwell. *'Neil' - Neil is more-than-likely the smartest camper at Camp Campbell. He has a deep-seeded love of science and is the sole member of Camp Campbell's Science Camp. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *'David' - As a child, David worshipped Cameron Campbell and would travel to Camp Campbell every summer. Now, as an adult, he made it his mission to help the campers of Camp Campbell have as much fun as he did when he attended camp. He is voiced by Miles Luna. *'Gwen' - While David is upbeat and optimistic, Gwen is the complete opposite. Gwen is quick to be angered, and her attitude expresses that she would rather be anywhere other than Camp Campbell. She is voiced by Lee Eddy. *'Cameron Campbell' - Cameron Campbell is the founder of Cameron Campbell's Camp Campbell Summer Camp. He was once famous and appeared on a television show. Over time, he has mostly abandoned his camp, using it as a refuge as he avoids government officials. He is voiced by Travis Willingham. *'Quartermaster' - The Quartermaster takes over many of the jobs at Camp Campbell: serving up "food", forcing the kids to clean, driving the bus to and from camp to pick up campers, etc. He has a hook for a hand, and his volume of speech rarely increases over a grumble. He is voiced by Shannon McCormick. Recurring Cast *Blaine Gibson as Nurf *Barbara Dunkelman as Nerris *Lindsay Jones as Space Kid *Josh Ornelas asSheriff *Jen Brown as Ered *James Willems as Dolph *Yotam Perel as Harrison *Maggie Tominey as Larry the Hamster *Jordan Cwierz, Alena Lecorchick and Miles Luna as Platypus *Cole Gallian as The Squirrels *Dante Basco as Billy "Snake" Niksslip *Samantha Ireland as Sasha/Tabii/Erin *Kirk Johnson as Edward Pikeman *Georden Whitman as Preston *Tyler Coe as Announcer *Mariel Salcedo as Teen Mom *Griffin McElroy as Jasper *Carla Nickerson as Bonquisha *Jeremy Dooley as Agent #1 *Patrick Rodriguez as Agent #2 *Kendra Ziegler as Angry Camper Music #'Camp Camp Theme Song Song' by Miles Luna (Opening Theme, Episode 2 onwards) #'The Camp Camp Rap Rap' by Jeremy Dooley (Episode 1 credits, Teaser Trailer) #'Naughty Farmer' by Flynt Flossy ft. Yung Humma (Episode 2 credits) #'Getaway' by Richie Branson (Episode 3 credits) #'Taste You Like Yogurt' by Whatchya ft. Flula Borg and Flynt Flossy (Episode 4 credits) #'Talkin' That Shit' by Lamar Hall & Jeff Williams (Episode 5 credits) #'Rain Rain' by Richie Branson and Solar Slim (Episode 6 credits) #Adventurerer Inside by Jeremy Dooley and Benjamin Zecker (Episode 7 Credits) Overview Episodes Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Series